Where am I?
by NinjahGirl
Summary: A girl wakes up bald, in a straitjacket, and in an asylum. The trouble is, she can't remember who she is, let alone how she got there. Short one-shot. Based off the game, with one added character.


I woke up in a dimly lit room. Looking around through bleary eyes, I noticed the walls were streaked with something dark. _Blood,_ my mind sluggishly connected. Judging from the sharp breeze coming onto my head, I was also bald for some reason. I looked down at myself to see my arms crossed around my straining chest. I was in a stained straitjacket. _What the hell?_ I kneeled, wincing at the ache in my legs, and I shakily stood up. My head twisted to the doorway. Nobody was guarding me. If I'm where I think I am, what kind of fucking asylum is this? I blinked, and tried to remember why I was here in the first place. Then it finally came to me. I didn't know. Nor did I know who I was. What was my name? For some reason, the only thing I could remember was me sitting in a hot, dark room, with lots of strange antiques, watching a man; he looked high class, with round glasses, waving a pocket watch in front of me, mouthing at me. I couldn't quite remember what he was saying. It felt like sand was slipping through my fingers. Who was I? I made my way to the door to see dull white walls, with more blood splattered onto the walls. One heck of an asylum I was in. I walked barefoot onto the criss-crossed patterned floor, and had to steady myself. Was I in a dream? Why did this feel so surreal for? I rounded the corner to see a man banging his head against the wall, fresh blood already trickling down the wall in front of him. I walked past him, and saw two burly men walk past the junction, waited, and followed them down the hall. I halted as I saw I room on my left. I walked into it, and heard faint screaming coming from another place in this fucked up building. In the room, there were a couple of chairs, and a table full of instruments. To the tight of the room, there was a cot of some sorts, and a rocking chair. There was a dark substance sprayed onto the floor. What the fuck was it with blood in here? It was getting harder to breathe in the straitjacket, with it being wrapped so tightly around my ample chest. I looked again at the chair, and my head reeled. It looked familiar. I had been in it before. My mind backtracked, and before I knew it, a memory came to me.

Through swimming vision, a woman was in front of me, along with the two burly men I'd seen in the corridor. Cold metal was against my head and a squeaking sound above me indicated that a handle was being continuously turned. I looked around, but my brain hadn't registered anything I was seeing, and I felt completely numb, even in the straitjacket providing me minimal warmth. The two men said something, but my hearing was obviously not the best at that time. Then I noticed the woman speaking.

"...But a hole in the head gives the troubles more space!" She trilled in a strong Scottish accent, and then turned brisk. "Just the thing for your stone of madness!"

I snapped back to the present, as my memory of the room ended. So the reason I was in here was because I was insane. Strange. I felt sane enough, despite the fact that I couldn't remember anything. I walked back out of the room, and into the hallway. The two burly men from the corridor and from my memory were long gone. I waddled forward in the straitjacket and saw a waiting room up ahead. A pain in my head panged, and another memory suddenly flooded back.

A woman I didn't recognize was standing at the desk. I was in a straitjacket, but I felt long black hair running down my face in streaks, and I felt dull aches throb all over my body, my lip was ripped. The woman spoke to the other woman at the counter.

"It's the hallucinations again." The woman said sadly, and the other nodded as if it was self-explanatory. Again? I had been here before?

"Name?" The other woman asked.

"Alice Lidell." The woman sighed. "Or as she liked it, 'Alice in Wonderland'."

Wonderland. _Wonderland._ Where had it gone?

**A/N: The inspiration for the story is from the game 'Alice: Madness Returns', which is where the dialogue and setting is from. I think I've mixed loads of it up though, since I just added a random woman in. I've never played the game, only scene cut-scenes of it, so I have no idea how Alice got into the 'asylum' anyway. ANYWAY, I absolutely love the game, despite never playing it. I urge you go and buy it though. Review your thoughts?**


End file.
